


【阿吽】三個小短篇

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 午後雷陣雨、吻、道早安





	【阿吽】三個小短篇

**Author's Note:**

> ※排球少年二次創作  
> ※岩泉一&及川徹  
> ※三個小短篇

 

◎午後雷陣雨（高中）  
　　「啊咧啊咧，早上不是還出大太陽的，怎麼現在就下起雨了。」及川換好鞋子，苦惱地看向外面。  
　　「及川同學，你也忘記帶傘嗎？」一道清柔軟綿的聲音傳入及川耳中。  
　　「是啊，今天早上忘記把傘收進包中了，在想要怎麼回家呢。」及川故作憂鬱嘆了口氣，笑著看向旁邊他並不認識的女生。  
　　──所以她是誰？我的球迷？哪個年級的？  
　　「不如我們在這裡等到雨停吧。」  
　　及川還沒想好要怎麼回應，熟悉的嗓音先插了進來。  
　　「不用等雨停，傘給你們，我先走了。」  
　　看著岩泉頭上罩著外套衝出去的背影，及川連忙把手上的雨傘丟給對方。  
　　「給你，掰。」  
　　雨淅瀝淅瀝地下著，腳踩過水窪啪搭啪搭，及川跨大腳步追上前面的岩泉。  
　　「嗯？你怎麼來了，那個女生呢？」  
　　「我把雨傘給她了，其實我並不認識她，她在門口主動找我說話的。」岩泉瞇起眼，一臉不信任地看著及川。  
　　「是真的啦！」看到對方的眼神，及川忍不住抗議。  
　　「等下到家立刻去洗澡。」收回視線，丟下一句話，岩泉加快腳下的步伐。  
　　「是是是，小岩就是愛操心。」

END.

 

◎吻（第一人稱）  
　　我們之間的第一個吻八成在嬰幼兒時期就獻給對方了，自己還一點印象都沒有，只能靠著照片勉強想起不知道是真的還是自己捏造的回憶。  
　　第一個吻──說實話這算是個意外吧──是在一個下雨天，乍暖還寒的春季突然下起暴雨，沒有帶傘的我們在商店的屋簷下避雨，靠著彼此，摩擦上臂藉此獲取些許的溫暖。我們靠得極近，近到可以聽見彼此的呼吸，他轉過頭，他的唇正好擦過我的。我們呆愣地看著對方，故作沒事。回家的路上，沉默地一句話也沒說。  
　　真正的第一個吻，是帶有草莓牛奶味道的吻。那天我們看完世界排球聯賽，關上電視，兩人還沉浸在比賽的氛圍中，聊著比賽的過程，從熱烈到冷靜，最後有一搭沒一搭地講著排球隊。我們的手相碰，視線相對，眼中只看得見對方，印上彼此的嘴唇，第一個想法是好甜。剛才他拿著草莓牛奶問我要不要，我不喜歡太甜的飲料一口回絕他，現在我在他口中嚐到了，果然很甜。

　　你問最近一個吻？是他出門的時候給的。  
　　是的，我們有吻別的習慣，通常是我給他，因為我大部分的時間都在家工作，偶而我出遠門拍照時是他給我。  
　　聽見開門聲，我起身到了門口，看到我的青梅竹馬，我的戀人，背著大大的球袋站在門口，我給了他一個擁抱。  
　　「歡迎回家，及川。」

END.

 

◎道早安（同居）  
　　時間還沒到，及川眨眨眼先醒了。第一個映入眼簾的金黃色的晨光，透過窗戶照進臥室，點亮了整個房間。然後他看向睡同張床上的同居人，黑色的頭髮堅硬挺豎，感覺刺得手心發疼；炯炯有神的眼睛此時閉著，看不見他銳利得  
能殺人的目光；堅毅的臉孔因睡眠而放鬆，眉間留著淺淺的皺眉紋，下巴露出新長出的鬍渣頭。  
　　及川知道新生鬍渣扎在皮膚上有點刺、有點癢，每天早上他留下最多記憶就是關於這種感覺。  
　　他偷偷挪動自己，深怕驚醒枕邊人，探長了身體，摸到放在床頭櫃的手機，側著身滑開鎖定，看看有什麼事情。  
在鬧鈴響起的第一秒，及川眼明手快地關掉它。到了該起床的時間，及川揉揉眼睛，打了個哈欠，眼角冒著淚花，  
　　正考慮是不是該起床的時候，一股力量將他扯入一個溫暖的懷抱，岩泉額頭抵著他後腦杓，以沙啞的嗓音問道。  
　　「醒來很久了嗎？」  
　　「有一陣子了。」及川放下手機，轉過身，直面著對方。  
伸手拂過岩泉的臉，掠過短短的鬍渣，刺癢搔著皮膚，及川不由自主地笑了起來。看到他笑了，岩泉也跟著笑了。  
　　兩人轟隆隆的笑聲充斥整個房間，心情自然而然好起來。岩泉撐起身，看了下時間：「差不多該起床了，今天吃三明治可以嗎？」  
　　及川點點頭，說了句早安。  
　　「你也早。」

END.

 

因為把最後兩份塞給別人，終於能發出來了！  
當初茶會自爽寫了三種不同的短文，又找了同款不同種的貼紙，還包了信封袋，真的是非常有趣的一次體驗  
之後會試著做這樣的認親禮吧，寫小短文印成A6明信片，沒負擔又開心

希望當初茶會被我塞禮物的不會覺得困擾，第一次做這種把文硬塞給對方的事情還是讓我怕怕的（躺


End file.
